sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
True to Myself
| Length = 61:17 | Label = Warner Bros. | Producer = Eric Benét, Demonte Posey, George Nash, Jr., Roger Troutman, Christian Warren | Last album = | This album = True to Myself (1996) | Next album = A Day in the Life (1999) |misc= }} [ Allmusic review] }} True to Myself is the debut album of R&B singer Eric Benét, originally released on September 24, 1996 on Warner Bros. Records.Amazon.com It was his first outing as a solo artist after the dissolution of his former group Benét, which he formed with his sister Lisa Jordan and cousin George Nash, Jr. Benét received his deal with Warner Bros. Records from former EMI Records executive Alison Ball-Gabriel after corporate shakeups caused his former group to be dropped by the record label. Benet produced most of his debut with Demonté Posey and George Nash, Jr.- who would work with him on his later recordings. In 1995, he released the song "Let's Stay Together", which originally appeared on the soundtrack of the 1996 Martin Lawrence film A Thin Line Between Love and Hate. The music video to the song was directed by Charles Stone III. The second single released from True to Myself was the McG directed "Spiritual Thang". The album's biggest hit was the third single "Femininity", which was directed by a then-unknown Francis Lawrence. The title track was the fourth and final single released from the album with a video directed by Joseph Kahn. The song was featured on the soundtrack to Batman & Robin, released on June 10, 1997. Track listing * All songs are written by Eric Benét, Demonte Posey and George Nash, Jr., except as noted.Eric Benet - True To Myself (CD liner notes). Warner Bros. Records. 46270-2 #"True To Myself" (Eric Benét, George Nash, Jr.) #"I'll Be There" (Eric Benét, George Nash, Jr.) #"If You Want Me to Stay" (Sylvester Stewart) #"Let's Stay Together (Midnight Mix)" #"Just Friends" #"Femininity" (Eric Benét, Christian Warren) #"While You Where Here" #"Spiritual Thang" #"Chains" #"All in the Game" #"More Than Just a Girlfriend" (Eric Benét, George Nash, Jr.) #"What If We Was Cool" (Eric Benét, George Nash, Jr., Roger Troutman, Dale DeGroat) #"Let's Stay Together" Personnel Credits adapted from liner notes. * George Nash, Jr. – Guitar, Drums, Clavinet * Demonte Posey – Keyboards, Drums, Melodica * Mark Lomax – Drums * Warren Crawford – Bass * Rio – Bass * Skeeta – Bass, Guitar * Gumby – Guitar * Eric "Kenya" Baker – Guitar * Christian Warren – Keyboards, Drums, Fender Rhodes, Piano * Curtis "Sauce" Wilson – Drums * Roger Troutman – Keyboards, Bass, Guitar, Vocoder * Tyrone W. Griffin – Trumpet * Fernando Harkless – Saxophone * Steve Baxter – Trombone * Barbara "Bobbi" Schneider – Violin * Paul Gminder – Cello * Eric Benét, Lisa Jordan-Weathers – Background vocals * Alison Ball-Gabriel – Executive Producer * Recording engineer – Eric Benét, Demonte Posey and George Nash, Jr., Roger Troutman, Hilary Bercovici, Skeeta * Mixing: Eric Benét, Demonte Posey and George Nash, Jr., Kevin "K.D." Davis, Roger Troutman, Hilary Bercovici, Skeeta * Mastering: Brian Gardner * Brad Hitz – Photography * Terry Robertson, Stephen Walker – Art Direction * Stephen Walker – Design References Category:1996 debut albums Category:Eric Benét albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums Category:Funk albums by American artists